The present invention relates to an ionized water generating device which is provided with a purifying tank and an electrolyzing block.
Up to the present, tap water introduced into a main body of the conventional ionized water generating device was electrolyzed in an electrolyzing block provided with an anode and cathode for generating the direct current, after purification in a purifying tank, then divided electrolyzed into an alkali ion water and an acid ion water.
Furthermore, water channels connecting each functional block are individually connected with hoses, and, when assembling the water passages by using a plurality of water hoses, it is necessary to clamp both ends of the hoses which are connected by hand, requiring more manpower and more assembly work and time, so there are many drawbacks such as unsuitability for mass production and high production costs.
The present invention was developed in consideration of the above-mentioned drawbacks, and its object is to provide an ionized water generating device enabling reduced production costs and facilitating mass production of the device.